Remember me?
by ff-kh-luvrgrl
Summary: Balthier and Vaan knew each other BEFORE they met in the Palace treasury. slight AU, yaoi, lemons, etc. BalthierVaan
1. Meeting Vaan

ff-kh-luvrgrl: o.o my lil' sis is gunna kill me... hey, i never said i was gunna do chapter 2 of _The Boy Next Door_ NEXT!!! ((hides))

((head pops back out))

oh, yeah, and I am finally doing this (I've had this idea for a while) because I FINALLY got around to saving a script of FFXII onto the laptop! Yay!

BARALAI!!!!

((Paine comes out, dragging Baralai behind her, who is in chains))

Baralai: hey! you can't do this to me!

me: i already did. now do the disclaimer.

Baralai: ...

me: Paine! the pokey-pokey stick! ((dramatic music))

((Paine pulls out an old stick from out of nowhere. it's extremely unfrightening.))

Baralai: ((screams like a little girl)) NOOOO!!!! FF-KH-LUVRGRL DOES NOT OWN FFXII IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, AND--

((Balthier pops in))

Balthier: HEY!!! you said _I_ could do the disclaimer!

me: ... I did?

Paine: do the damn warning then.

Balthier: yaoi, lemon (yay!), and probably cussing. read and review!!! ((looks around)) now, where's Vaan?...

OoOoOo

me: oh, and this is slightly AU; Balthier and Vaan used to know each other, but they haven't seen each other for a while.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

---Chapter 1: Meeting, Vaan's POV---

Vaan grabbed the shining stone, only to be startled by someone's voice.

"Quite a performance."

Vaan whipped around, looking at the man. He looked a lot like _him..._ But Vaan hadn't seen _him_ in two and a half years...

"Who are you?"

The man looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I play the leading man, who else?"

A Viera woman appears from behind Vaan, but he doesn't notice her, as he's still looking at the man.

"Fran, the Magicite."

Suddenly, another voice joins in, and Vaan notices the Viera for the first time.

"Now then, I'll take that."

Vaan held it close to his chest, covering it with both hands.

"No, you won't! I found it. It's mine!" ((A/N: Good logic!))

"And then when I take it from you, it'll be mine," the man retorts.

The Viera - Fran - walks over to the man and stands next to him. Suddenly, the three hear soldiers coming.

"Exit stage right," the man says, and starts to leave, his Viera friend following him.

"The Gods do not smile on us."

"I like it better that way," the man says as he disappears from Vaan's sight. Vaan stands there for a few minutes, remembering.

_"Really?" said the silky voice. An almost-15-year-old Vaan nodded eagerly. His 19-year old friend smiled softly at him. "Well, if you're sure..." With that, the brunette's lips cover Vaan's. A few seconds later, he pulls away. "Well?"_

_Vaan hugged the man tightly, burying his face in his chest. Suddenly, a thought occurs to him. He pulls away, asking his friend, "Does this mean we're going out?"_

_"Do you want it to?" Vaan nods, and the brunette's smile widens. "Then it does." Vaan just blushed and hugged him again._

Shaking his head, Vaan's mind returns to the present. He runs outside an exit, and sees a couple of guards on the move. He retreats, and then makes his way to the top of the stairs. He looks down, and sees a battle below him.

"What's going on?"

Suddenly, a large airship above him fires a cannon, and the ground beneath him explodes. Even though he is on a bridge, the force of the explosion throws him backwards.

"The Ifrit, eh? Impeccable timing. If I didn't know better, I'd say they were waiting all along."

Vaan looks over, startled, and sees the man from earlier. The airship fires another cannon, triggering another explosion. Vaan tries to escape from the man, who gives chase.

"Stop running!"

Fran lands a hoverbike in his path, effectively blocking his exit. He turns, only to see the man slowing down. The man then holds out his hand.

"End of the line! You have something that belongs to me."

Something behind the man catches Vaan's attention. He looks past him, and sees Imperial soldiers starting to run towards them. The man, noticing Vaan's gaze is not on him, turns his head and sees the soldiers.

"Damn!"

One of the soldiers yells, getting the others' attention. "More this way!"

The man turns back, yelling, "Fran! Let's move!"

He starts sprinting toward Vaan, then grabs onto his waist and jumps onto the ledge.

"Off with you!"

The man drops Vaan off the ledge, and then jumps straight towards the vehicle, which is now under them, thanks to Fran. Vaan screams as he falls, but then the man grabs his hand, Vaan's body literally hanging on air.

"Let go of me!"

"Keep this up and I will!"

The Viera, meanwhile, seems to be having difficulties driving the hoverbike.

"What's going on, Fran?"

"I don't know. It's not heeding me!"

"I don't have time for this!"

Vaan suddenly realizes he's starting to fall again.

"I-I'm slipping!"

The man quickly looks, fear appearing in his eyes. His other hand reaches toward Vaan and he grabs onto Vaan's hand, holding with both hands, keeping Vaan from falling any more.

"Not good!"

The look in his eyes reminds Vaan once again of _him_, when his brother, Reks, found out...

_"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" Reks' usually calm voice roared. The two sprung apart, eyes wide. Reks looks livid as he runs toward them, and Vaan steps in front of his boyfriend in an attempt to stop Reks from hurting him._

_"Reks, stop! He wasn't hurting me!"_

_"No, only MOLESTING you!"_

_"NO, HE WASNT!!!!" Vaan, screamed, effectively stopping Reks, who had a confused and concerned look on his face._

_"Vaan, maybe I should go..."_

_"Yes! Leave! Now!" Vaan glared at his brother, then turned and grabbed the brunette's arm. The brunette had a look of indifference on, but Vaan knew him well enough to see the hurt in his eyes._

_"Don't go, Balthier, _please. _Reks is just mad because I didn't tell him about you!"_

_Reks makes a noise of disbelief, and Vaan turns back to him. Reks stares at Vaan, hurt._

_"Is-is he your- your _boyfriend,_ Vaan?"_

_Vaan holds his head high, hoping his brother will forgive him. He takes a deep breath and then replies._

_"Yes. Yes, he is."_

Vaan returns to the present just in time to see the ground rushing up to meet him. The man is still holding his hand.

OoOoO

When Vaan wakes up, he is back in the Garamsythe Waterway. The Viera - Vaan forgot her name - moans, and Vaan stares at her. He'd never seen many Viera this close before! (There weren't many in Rabanastre anyway.) She lets go of her head, looking a little confused.

"What happened? Our hover didn't just drop - it disappeared."

The man shakes his head. "Bah. Forget it. Even if we could fly... The Ifrit's playing with fire, and I'd rather not get burned. We'll go the old-fashioned way."

He looks at Vaan, who is still staring at the Viera.

"Not many Viera where you come from, thief?"

Vaan starts, and looks at him. "It's Vaan. Sorry."

Vaan thinks he sees a flash of recognition at his name, but he decides he must've just imagined it.

"Well, Fran is special... in that she's deign to partner with a hume."

The Viera turns to him. "Oh? Like a sky pirate that chooses to steal through the sewers?"

Vaan's eyes widen, something the man does not miss. "Pirates? You're sky pirates? So you have an airship?" _Maybe it _is_ him... It sure _looks_ like him... Kinda..._

"It's Balthier," the man says, standing up. Vaan's heart leaps at this, and sets his mind on talking to Balthier - as soon as they are alone. Until then, he will act as if he just met him, as it seems Balthier is. His heart pangs as he thinks this. Why would Balthier act like that? But, then again, he _did_ leave without saying anything - just left a note, saying goodbye, so that Vaan wouldn't think he had been captured or anything. That had been six months before Reks died.

"Listen, thief- Vaan. If you ever want to see your home again, you do exactly as I say. Myself, Fran and you. We're working together now. Understood?"

_Yup, that's my Balthier._ Vaan catches him glancing at the Magicite, and he holds it close again.

"Don't even _think_ you're getting this."

Balthier starts to walk past him.

"The thought never even crossed my mind."

OoOoO

A little while later, they hear what sounds like a fight. They run into the next room. On a ledge above them is a woman, surrounded by imperial soldiers.

"Now we have her!" one yells, but she cuts him down, and he falls from the ledge.

"Who would be next?" The woman yells, but the Imperials continue advancing on her.

"Close ranks! Bring her down!" The soldiers close in on her, and Vaan runs to right below the ledge.

"Jump down! Hurry!"

The woman jumps down into Vaan's awaiting arms, and he gently sets her on his feet.

One of the Imperial soldiers sees them and alerts the others; "She's not alone!" ((A/N: umm, duh?))

"Our ranks grow by the hour," Fran states.

"And our troubles with them," adds Balthier, obviously unhappy.

Four Imperial soldiers attack them, and the party defeats them with ease. When the battle is over, Vaan turns to the woman.

"You all right?"

"Thank you," the woman says quietly.

"I'm Vaan. And this is Balthier and- hey!"

Balthier has turned and started walking away, but pauses, waiting. Vaan turns back to the woman.

"What's your name?"

"Amalia"

"Amalia, huh? Nice to meet you."

"There were others with me," Amalia states quietly.

"I'm sorry," Fran tells her.

"No..." Amalia begins, and the magicite in Vaan's hands starts to glow quickly, radiating a bright light. Vaan looks at it in surprise, and Balthier walks over to get a closer look, interested.

"Huh?"

"Oh, now isn't that impressive." Balthier leans closer to Vaan, who steps back, holding the Magicite close once again.

"I'm afraid the jury's still out on that one," Balthier replies.

"You stole that?" Amalia demands.

"Yeah!" Vaan replies enthusiastically.

"Have you finished? When the guards don't report in, they'll come looking for us." Fran says.

"If they aren't already," Amalia replies.

"You should come with us. Rather than being by yourself," Vaan suggests, and he could swear her heard Balthier sigh disappointedly.

"Very well," Amalia replies, then walks past the others and begins to lead the way.

"What's wrong with her?" Vaan questions.

"You have a lot to learn before we even get started on your thievery," Balthier says, an eyebrow raised.

"What's that mean?" Vaan asks, and Amalia stops ahead of them. They soon catch up to her.

"The situation requires I accept such help I can find. Though it be from thieves. I shall accompany you until we find my companions. No longer." Amalia states firmly.

"Let's think of her as a 'guest', then," Balthier suggests. At Vaan's questioning look, he continues," Unlike Fran or myself, our 'guest' probably won't be taking orders from anyone anytime soon. And she'll leave when she pleases. So, we keep to our affairs and she to hers. I doubt we'll find her wanting in valor... being such an upstanding member of the Insurgence."

"Resistance," Amalia insists. After a moment, she speaks again. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

OoOoO

After a long, tough battle with the Firemane, Vaan is ready to get back home and relax. Relax and confront Balthier. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem as if he'' be getting his wish granted anytime soon.

"Stay where you are!"

The group looks up. They have already been surrounded by a large group of Imperial soldiers on the upper floor; the soldiers are accompanied by Vayne Solidor. Amalia starts toward him, but Balthier grabs onto her, holding her back. When he sees this, Vaan feels a pang of jealousy.

"Now is not the time."

The Imperials approach them, and soon they are standing in Lowtown, under arrest. Their hands are cuffed.

"They're the thieves who stole into the palace. Is that what the commotion last night was about?" someone in the crowd asks.

"They think me some common thief," Amalia states disbelievingly.

"Better than a common assassin," Balthier tells her.

An Imperial soldier starts pushing Amalia away from the others.

"These people have done nothing. Release them," Amalia orders.

"What are you doing?" Vaan asks her.

"Don't interrupt me. I'm thinking."

Vayne Solidor crosses his arms and walks away. Very soon, Vaan hears a familiar voice call out.

"Wait!"

Penelo pushes through the crowd, trying to get to Vaan.

"He didn't know what he was doing! You have to let him go! You have to!" she pleads. The guards keep her at bay, and she struggles against them.

"Penelo! Sorry. That dinner'll have to wait." Vaan says apologetically.

"I told you!" Penelo yells.

"That's enough!" an Imperial soldier states, and then hits Vaan on the head, effectively knocking him unconscious.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

me: -

yay! done with chapter one!

(and about 3/4 done with chapter 2!)

don't worry; you won't have to wait for chapter 2 at all; I'm posting them together!

(Chapter two is basically the same thing, except from Balthier's POV, so there's a bit different, and the chapter doesn't end right when Vaan is knocked unconscious by the soldier.

Actually, this chapter was supposed to be both Vaan and Balthier, only it would stop when they fell unconscious. However, I had to leave for Tae Kwon Do, and when I got home, I just picked up where I left off, (I had just finished Vaan's part) and continued on. When I realized what I had done, i just decided that chapter two would be Balthier's POV, and Vaan would get this whole chapter to himself. I'm hoping to post three or four chapters, but i dunno.

oh, and they will most likely not be one character's POV for the whole chapter, but if it is, they probably won't be in order. (like, for example, there might be a Vaan chapter, then three Balthiers, then Vaan, then a Balthier, then two Vaans, or something like that) I have no idea how long this story will be.


	2. Meeting Balthier

ff-kh-luvrgrl: woot! second chapter!

Peter: shouldn't you finish the _first_ chapter before you begin this?

me: ...

maybe.

but I wanted to get this part down! I've already written up to when Balthier and Fran first join the party!

Peter: ((rolls eyes)) so, then, why to we have _him_ here? ((points to a tied-up Tidus, who has a sock sticking out of his mouth))

me: because! Vaan's gonna do the disclaimer, and I think the two are a lot alike! I mean, they both have the same hair and eye color (basically - the shades are different), hairstyle (somewhat), personality, tan (()), they both got the vest-thing goin' on, and they even stand the same!! (You know, when Vaan kinda leans back a little and crosses his hands behind his head? Tidus does the _exact same thing_ in FFX!!!)

((Vaan walks in))

Vaan: okay, now-- wait. who's _he?!_

me: Vaan, Tidus. Tidus, Vaan.

Vaan: and why does he have a _sock_ in his mouth?

me: because he kept yelling for Wakka until we put it in his mouth.

Vaan: and Wakka is...?

Peter: his boyfriend.

Vaan: ah.

ff-kh-luvrgrl doesn't own FFXII ((I sob)), so don't sue! oh, and this is yaoi, there will be lemons, and also cussing. ((turns back to me)) did you realize that Balthier introduced _my_ chapter, and I'm introducing _his?_

me: you know, i just noticed that...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

---Chapter 2: Meeting, Balthier's POV---

We walked into the treasury, and I saw a boy looking at the stone. I signaled to Fran to go around so as to cut him off if he tried to run. He grabbed it, and I decided to let my presence be known.

"Quite a performance."

He spun around, eyes fixing on me instantly. I felt a pang of familiarity, but I shook it off. _ He does look like Vaan, though. I hope it's not though. Not after-- well, not after what happened. I still feel bad about leaving like that._

"Who are you?"

I raised an eyebrow and answered him.

"I play the leading man, who else?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fran appear next to him. He doesn't seem to see her, though; he's still looking at me.

"Fran, the Magicite."

As Fran speaks, the boy finally notices her.

"Now then, I'll take that."

The boy hold it close to his chest, turning slightly as if to shield it from us.

"No, you won't! I found it. It's mine!"

"And then when I take it from you, it'll be mine," I retort.

Fran walks over and stands beside me. Suddenly, we hear soldiers coming.

"Exit stage right," I announce, and I start to walk towards the door, Fran following close behind.

"The Gods do not smile on us."

"I like it better that way," I say, leaving the room. The boy is still staring at me.

"I'll go get the hoverbike," Fran states. I nod.

"And I'll meet you on that bridge."

We part company for the moment, and I quickly run up the stairs and out onto the bridge. Fran isn't here yet; she'll probably take another minute or two. I hear what sounds like a battle, so look over the side of the bridge. Below me, on the ground, there is a battle in progress.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps. I take off, but then stop and turn once I realize that it sounded like only _one_ set of feet; if it _is_ a soldier, I can easily take him down. Turning around, I see the boy from earlier looking over the side of the bridge.

"What's going on?"

Suddenly, a large airship above us fires a cannon, causing the ground below us to explode. Even though I'm on the bridge, the shockwave the explosion causes throws me off balance.

"The Ifrit, eh? Impeccable timing. If I didn't know better, I'd say they were waiting all along."

He looks at me, startled. Apparently he hadn't noticed me before now... The Ifrit fires another cannon, which causes another explosion. The boy runs in the opposite direction, the Magicite still clutched in his hand. Not one to give up easily, I run after him.

"Stop running!"

As I say this, I remember the last time something like this happened - over two and a half years ago.

_Vaan had just tuned 15 a few weeks ago. Balthier would be 20 in 3 months. At the moment, though, neither were really thinking about this; Balthier had Vaan pinned against a wall, and was kissing him senseless. Balthier thought he heard feet approaching, but he ignored it. However, when the feet sped up, running toward us, and the owner of them started yelling at him, he was forced to pay attention. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" Balthier jumped back, cutting off the kiss, and he and Vaan looked at who was yelling at them, eyes wide. The boy running towards them - probably two or three years younger than Balthier, most likely - looked enraged, and had a murderous glare fixed on Balthier. Vaan stepped in front of him, arms wide, in an attempt to shield him from the other boy._

_"Reks, stop! He wasn't hurting me!"_

_'Reks? Vaan's brother? This could get ugly...' Balthier thought._

_"No, only MOLESTING you!"_

_"NO, HE WASN'T!!!!" Vaan screamed, effectively stopping Reks, who now had a confused and concerned look on his face. Balthier realized that he might be making things harder for Vaan by staying there._

_"Vaan, maybe I should go..."_

_"Yes! Leave! Now!" Reks yelled at Balthier, and he started to to leave, but someone grabbed his arm. He turned back to see Vaan with a pleading look on his face. He knew Vaan could probably see that he was hurt, but he couldn't help it._

_"Don't go, Balthier, _please._ Reks is just mad because I didn't tell him about you!"_

_His brother makes a sound of disbelief, and Balthier looks back at him, Vaan turning back to him at the same time, still holding onto Balthier's arm with one hand. Reks stared at Vaan, a hurt expression on his face._

_"Is-is he your-your _boyfriend,_ Vaan?" he stutters out._

_Vaan squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. After he lets it out, he answers his brother's question._

_"Yes. Yes, he is."_

_Reks glares at Balthier, who looks back at him, not flinching, not challenging. "Stay away from my brother, or I will hunt you down and--"_

_"Reks! Stop it!" Vaan is hysterical. He looks between Reks and Balthier, then makes a noise of frustration and turns, running away. Balthier looks back at Reks and glares at him, then turns and chases Vaan. As he is about to turn a corner, he glances back at Reks. He is still rooted to the same spot, a surprised expression on his face._

_"Stop running!"_

_Vaan turns around, eyes wide, brimming with tears. Balthier catches up with him, then envelops Vaan in his arms. Vaan clutches onto Balthier's shirt, sobbing._

_"Shh, it's okay, Vaan. It's okay."_

_Looking around, Balthier realizes where they are - the alley where they shared their first kiss together._

I am snapped back to the present by the humming of the hoverbike. It's about time.

Fran lands the hoverbike in front of him, blocking his path. He turns toward me as I'm slowing down. As I stop, I hold out my hand.

"End of the line! You have something that belongs to me."

The boy glances behind me, then frowns and looks again, and his eyes widen. I whip around and see a few Imperial soldiers beginning to run towards us. The others in their group haven't noticed us yet.

"Damn!"

"More this way!" one of the soldiers yells, getting the others' attention.

I turn back, yelling, "Fran! Let's move!"

I sprint towards the boy, and when I reach him, I grab onto his waist and jump onto the ledge.

"Off with you!"

I drop him off the ledge, jumping immediately after. Fran has steered the hoverbike directly underneath me, and I land on it harder than I would have liked. The boy is screaming, and I grab his hand right after I land. His body is literally hanging on air.

"Let go of me!"

"Keep this up and I will!"

Meanwhile, Fran seems to be having some difficulties driving the hoverbike.

"What's going on, Fran?"

"I don't know. It's not heeding me!"

"I don't have time for this!"

The boy suddenly yells in fear, not really getting my attention, as he probably just doesn't like flying like this.

"I-I'm slipping!"

_This_ gets my attention. I snap my eyes to him, horrified. He is indeed, slipping from my grasp. My other hand shoots out and I grab onto him, holing him with both hands, keeping him from falling any more.

"Not good!"

The boy's mind seems to be elsewhere for a moment, then snaps back to reality in time to look away from my eyes and at the ground, which we are about to hit.

The last thing my mind registers is him glancing at our hands, still connected.

OoOoO

I groan, holding my head, and sit up. I'm holding someone's hand, so I let go. I look down at the boy and my eyes widen. _Vaan..._ I shake my head, the past night's events returning to me. _No, not Vaan. Just the thief._ He groans softly, then sits up and looks around. Fran moans, and the boy stares at her. I bet he's never seen a Viera this close before. Fran lets go of her head, looking slightly confused.

"What happened? Our hover didn't just drop - it disappeared."

I shake my head. "Bah. Forget it. Even if we could fly... The Ifrit's playing with fire, and I'd rather not get burned. We'll go the old-fashioned way."

I look at the boy, who is still staring at Fran.

"Not many Viera where you come from, thief?"

He starts, then looks at me. "It's Vaan. Sorry."

_Vaan! It _is_ him! Gods, I missed him so much._

"Well, Fran is special... in that she's deign to partner with a hume."

Fran turns to me. "Oh? Like a sky pirate that chooses to steal through the sewers?"

The boy's - _Vaan's_ - eyes widen, something I easily catch. "Pirates? You're sky pirates? So you have an airship?" He looks at me hopefully. Could it be because he recognizes me? I decide to tell him; then I can see his reaction.

"It's Balthier," I say, standing up. His eyes widen, and I think I glimpse happiness in them, but if I did, it was quickly replaced with determination. He pretends to be memorizing this information, and my heart falls. He's pretending he doesn't know me. I don't want to upset him, so for now, I'll play along. But I'm going to talk to him alone the first chance I get. I sure hope Reks had been lying then, the day that I left. The hope that he had been lying had gotten me through some tough situations, giving me a reason to live it through.

"Listen, thief - Vaan. If you ever want to see your home again, you do exactly as I say. Myself, Fran, and you. We're working together now. Understood?"

I glance down at the Magicite, and Vaan holds it close again, frowning.

"Don't even _think_ you're getting this.

I grinned slightly, and started to walk past him.

"The thought never even crossed my mind."

OoOoO

A little while later, we hear what sounds like a fight as we enter the next room. On a ledge above us is a young woman, surrounded by Imperial soldiers.

"Now we have her!" one of the soldiers yells, but she cuts him down, and he falls from the ledge.

"Who would be next?" The woman yells, but the Imperials continue advancing on her.

"Close ranks! Bring her down!" The soldiers close in on her, and Vaan runs to right below the ledge.

"Jump down! Hurry!"

The woman jumps down into Vaan's awaiting arms, and he gently sets her on his feet.

One of the Imperial soldiers sees us and yells to the others; "She's not alone!"

"Our ranks grow by the hour," Fran states.

"And our troubles with them," I add unhappily.

Four Imperial soldiers attack us, and we soon defeat them. When the battle is over, Vaan turns to the woman.

"You all right?"

"Thank you," the woman says quietly.

"I'm Vaan. And this is Balthier and- hey!"

I had turned and started to walk away, but paused, waiting for Vaan, who turned back to the woman.

"What's your name?"

"Amalia"

"Amalia, huh? Nice to meet you."

"There were others with me," Amalia states quietly.

"I'm sorry," Fran tells her.

"No..." Amalia begins, and the magicite in Vaan's hands starts to glow quickly, radiating a bright light. Vaan looks at it in surprise, and Balthier walks over to get a closer look, interested.

"Huh?"

"Oh, now isn't that impressive." I lean closer to Vaan, my intentions not only to see the stone, but perhaps do something else. Vaan, thinking I'm going to try to take it from him, steps back, holding the Magicite close once again.

"I'm afraid the jury's still out on that one," I tease.

"You stole that?" Amalia demands. She doesn't sound happy.

"Yeah!" Vaan replies enthusiastically.

"Have you finished? When the guards don't report in, they'll come looking for us." Fran says.

"If they aren't already," Amalia replies.

"You should come with us. Rather than being by yourself," Vaan suggests, and sigh disappointedly. I think Vaan likes her... as in, _crush_-likes her. Which means, he's definitely not interested in me anymore. Reks was telling the truth.

"Very well," Amalia replies, then walks past the rest of us and begins to lead the way.

"What's wrong with her?" Vaan asks.

"You have a lot to learn before we even get started on your thievery," I answer, raising an eyebrow.

"What's that mean?" Vaan asks me. Ahead, Amalia has stopped walking, and is most likely waiting up for us. Sure enough, as we reach her, she begins to walk again.

"The situation requires I accept such help I can find. Though it be from thieves. I shall accompany you until we find my companions. No longer." Amalia states firmly.

"Let's think of her as a 'guest', then," I suggest to Vaan. At his questioning look, I continue," Unlike Fran or myself, our 'guest' probably won't be taking orders from anyone anytime soon. And she'll leave when she pleases. So, we keep to our affairs and she to hers. I doubt we'll find her wanting in valor... being such an upstanding member of the Insurgence."

"Resistance," Amalia insists. After a moment, she speaks again. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

OoOoO

After defeating the Firemane, I am ready to get out, get to the Strahl, go into my room, and fall asleep for three days. (Hey, I've done it before.) Oh, and then screw Vaan's brains out, but I doubt he'll be letting me do that anytime soon.

"Stay where you are!"

I snap my head up, thoughts interrupted. A large group of Imperial soldiers on the upper floor has completely surrounded us. After a few moments, a figure steps out from behind them - Vayne Solidor. Amalia starts toward him, and I grab her, holding her back.

"Now is not the time."

The Imperial soldiers surround us. Soon, I find myself in a familiar place - Lowtown. We are handcuffed and being placed under arrest.

"They're the thieves who stole into the palace. Is that what the commotion last night was about?" someone in the crowd asks.

"They think me some common thief," Amalia says disbelievingly.

"Better than a common assassin," I remind her.

An Imperial soldier starts pushing Amalia away from the others.

"These people have done nothing. Release them," Amalia orders.

"What are you doing?" Vaan asks her.

"Don't interrupt me. I'm thinking."

Vayne Solidor crosses his arms and walks away, Amalia being forced to follow him.

"Wait!"

A girl pushes through the crowd, trying to get to us.

"He didn't know what he was doing! You have to let him go! You have to!" she pleads. The guards keep her at bay, and she struggles against them. Apparently, she knows Vaan, as he is the only male besides me that she could be referring to, and I have never seen her before in my life.

"Penelo! Sorry. That dinner'll have to wait." Vaan says apologetically.

"I told you!" Penelo yells.

"That's enough!" an Imperial soldier states, and then hits Vaan on the head, effectively knocking him unconscious. My blood boils, but I manage to keep my anger in check.

Penelo breaks out of the soldier's grip and starts running towards Vaan. I step in front of her, offering her my handkerchief.

"Hold onto this for me, would you? Just until I bring Vaan back."

I know Vaan would not be happy if I let his friend - girlfriend? - get herself arrested as well. Thankfully, she takes it.

"On your feet! You, over here!" an Imperial soldier barks out. I quickly walk over.

"All right, all right. Edgy, aren't we?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

me: yay! second chapter, complete!

now on to write the _third_ chapter!

expect a lemon!

later!


	3. Nalbina Dungeons Part 1

ff-kh-luvrgrl: yay! chapter 3! i've decided that this will be posted a little bit after the other two, so you'll have to wait a little bit to-- wait. you won't even be _reading_ this until I post it. -.-' heh.

Paine? disclaimer, please!

((Paine looks up from where she is sharpening her sword. Riku and Axel are huddled on the other side of the room, holding onto each other and shaking in fear. Peter is sitting next to the authoress, armored up and looking slightly nervous.))

Paine: hmm? oh, disclaimed. that's all.

me; Paine!

Paine: oh, fine. ff-kh-luvrgrl doesn't own FFXII, so don't sue her.

Fran: ((who is sitting next to Paine, cleaning her bow)) this is Yaoi, and there will be a lemon in this chapter. If you do not like it, then do not read it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

---Remember me? Chapter 3: Nalbina Dungeons---

(Vaan POV)

Vaan sits up, holding the side of his head.

"You're awake."

Vaan looks over and sees Balthier sitting on a pile of rubble.

"Where are we?"

"Prison, where else? More a dungeon, but it's really all the same."

Getting on his feet, Vaan looks outside and hears a loud cry coming from some other part of the dungeons. Slightly scared, he backs up a little, and nearly trips over a dead body, which startles him.

"Relax, it's just a corpse. Jump at every little thing down here and you'll wear yourself out." Balthier yawns, then continues. "It's not even a proper dungeon. They just sealed off the bottom level of the fortress. Take a look around. We're not the first they've thrown down here."

Looking around the small room, Vaan notices that Fran is not with them.

"Where's Fran?"

"She's off trying to find us a way out."

Vaan steps out of the room again, and hears more screams, which sound closer than last time.

"Remember what curiosity killed. Just a friendly word of advice. This is all the water we've got." Balthier holds up a small pouch, which is dripping slightly.

"I'd save my strength if I were you."

Vaan nods, then turns back and goes off to explore the dungeons. Suddenly, he thinks of something, then turns back around and runs to the room he woke up in.

As he enters the room, Balthier lifts his head up and blinks, surprised. For a minute, he and Vaan just stare at each other, then Vaan looks away, blushing slightly.

"I need to talk to you."

Balthier nods, and indicates to Vaan to come and sit next to him. Vaan starts to walk to him, but then pauses, and turns around and smiles. He walks back to the entrance and closes the door, giving them more privacy. He jogs over to Balthier and sits down next to him, still looking at the floor.

"Why did you want me to leave?"

Vaan's head snaps up. _What the hell is he _talking_ about? _He's_ the one who left!_

"Who told you that?"

Balthier opens his mouth to answer, but then shuts it, thinking. "I'm not sure. he never gave me his name. He merely said that he was your friend, and that you didn't want me to stay in Rabanastre any longer. So, I hitched a ride with a passing sky pirate and left. A few weeks later, I met Fran." Balthier looks away. "I thought you hated me for something I did," he says quietly. "But I held on to the hope that R-that person had either lied or was mistaken. Kept me from giving up a few times."

Vaan's eyes are wide, and he can't speak, he's so surprised. _But, who would say that? I never told anyone about Balthier except for Penelo, and I never told her what his name was, or even what he _looked_ like!_

"I didn't-_don't_ hate you. I was just hurt, because you left without telling me or anything, and the only thing you left behind was a note. I never-"

Vaan is cut off by familiar lips covering his, Balthier cradling the back of his head in his hand. He is shocked at first, but then closes his eyes and kisses back, arms snaking up and around Balthier's neck. They only stop when their lungs start hurting, deprived of oxygen too long.

"I'm guessing that you don't like girls now, right?" Vaan looks at Balthier incredulously.

"Only as friends! I gave my heart away over two and a half years ago to some loser who said he was a sky pirate."

"A loser? So the only reason you love me is because I'm a sky pirate?" Balthier half-teases.

"Of course not! I loved you _before_ I found out you were a sky p-" Vaan's mouth clamps shut as he turns red, realizing what Balthier just made him admit.

Balthier chuckles, earning him a glare from Vaan, the reaches over and pulls Vaan onto his lap.

"Hey! what are you-"

"I love you too, Vaan," Balthier murmurs, then kisses the surprised thief on the lips softly. He begins to lean back, but Vaan grabs him and pulls him in for another kiss, then another, and another. After a little while, Balthier pushes away from Vaan, and tries to remove him from his lap. Vaan grabs his shoulders and pushes, causing Balthier to look at his confused face.

"Vaan," Balthier starts, voice a little hoarse, "we need to stop."

"Why?" Balthier slightly turns pink, and Vaan realizes Balthier's reason for wanting to stop. However, he scoots farther up in Balthier's lap. The two's chests are now touching, and Balthier has a pleading look on his face.

"What if I don't _want_ to stop?" Balthier's eyes widen.

"Vaan, do you know what you're-"

"Yes. I-I _want_ to."

"Not here."

"_Now_, Balthier. Not later."

"But-"

"Do you not want me?" Vaan asks tearfully, giving Balthier the sad-puppy-eyes. Balthier's resolve crumbles, and he leans forward once again, kissing Vaan. His hand, however, start a completely new task; removing all clothing from Vaan except for his pants. Vaan moans and mimics him, undoing the buckles on the sides of Balthier's shirt.

Within a few minutes, all clothing except their pants has been removed, including Balthier's rings. Balthier was nipping and kissing Vaan's neck, torturing him in a most pleasant way.

-----(no one's POV)-----

Suddenly, Vaan's eyes snapped open and he shoved Balthier back, almost causing himself to fall off of Balthier's lap. Balthier blinked, then looked at Vaan in surprise and hurt.

"You have a shirt that covers your neck. However, I _don't._"

Relieved, Balthier let out a chuckle, then nipped at Vaan's earlobe. Vaan ran his hands over Balthier's chest, then changed their direction, moving towards Balthier's pants. He played with the waistband of Balthier's pants until Balthier grabbed his hands, removing them. Still holding both of Vaan's hands in one of his own, Balthier caressed Vaan's cheek with the other before leaning his forehead against Vaan's.

"You sure you want this? Because as soon as you say yes, I'm not going to stop. This is your last chance to say no."

In response, Vaan tilted his head, bringing his lips up to meet Balthier's. Tongues dueling, Balthier carefully adjusted his position; he was now lying on his back with Vaan leaning over him. When they finally break apart, gasping for breath, Balthier grinds his hips up, dragging a low moan from Vaan's throat.

"Balthier..." Vaan gasps, "how are you go-gonna top w-when you're on-under me?"

Balthier just smirks, then, holding on to Vaan tightly, reverses their positions.

"This better?" he murmurs, softly biting Vaan's earlobe again. Vaan can only nod, his mind to clouded to form words. Balthier starts to kiss his way down Vaan's chest, but Vaan stops him.

"No. Need you... now... in me... _now._" Vaan was struggling to speak in coherent sentences, which he failed, but made enough sense for Balthier to understand him.

After Balthier removes Vaan's pants, he sticks two fingers in his mouth, lubricating them so as to hurt Vaan as little as possible. When he's done, he places one against Vaan's puckered entrance and slowly pushes in. Vaan lets out a pained moan as it slides all the way in, and then whimpers slightly as Balthier begins thrusting it in and out. Soon, Vaan begins to thrust back, and Balthier adds a second finger. Vaan winces, then groans when Balthier's long fingers hit his prostate. Balthier scissors and curls his fingers, thrusts three fingers in and out, and basically does everything he ca think of to prepare Vaan. Eventually, Balthier pulls away and removes his pants. spitting into his hand, he lubricates himself, then positions himself, head pushing ever so slightly against Vaan. Vaan nods, and Balthier grasps Vaan's hips, then thrusts in as best he can, covering Vaan's lips with his own, swallowing Vaan's cry of pain. He kisses away Vaan's tears, then slowly withdraws and thrusts back in. In and out, in and out, the pace is driving Balthier crazy. The tight heat that is Vaan surrounding him, Vaan moaning into his mouth, feeling Vaan thrust back against him and arch every time Balthier hits his prostate, all are overwhelming him with pleasure. He has done this before, but even the _orgasm_ didn't feel this good! Vaan moans loudly into his mouth and a warm liquid covers Vaan's hand and Balthier;s and Vaan's stomachs, Vaan's ass squeezing Balthier wonderfully. One, two-- Balthier can't take it anymore, and after two two thrusts into Vaan's contracting passage, he comes, moaning loudly, Vaan barely catching it in his mouth.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

me: -- yay! third chapter done! ((does happy dance))

oh, and this _will_ be posted along with the first two chapters - i changed my mind.

look out for chapter 4: Nalbina Dungeons, part 2, coming soon to a computer near you! (lol)


	4. Nalbina Dungeons Part 2

ff-kh-luvrgrl: ((whistles)) jeez, i've gotten a lot of reviews on this one! sorry it's taken so long, but i couldn't find my script of FFXII. -.-' so sorry!

umm... Murtagh!

Murtagh: ((starts and then looks around wildly)) wha? oh, ff-kh-luvrgrl doesn't own ffxii or any of the characters. deal with it.

me: I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!

Peter: eh?!

me: I'M GONNA BE GETTING FFVIII IN A FEW DAYS!!!! YESSSSS!!!!!

paine: O.o'

me: ((laughs hysterically)) ON WITH THE FIC!

OoOoOoO

Story: Remember me?

Chapter 4: Nalbina Dungeons (Part 2)

by ff-kh-luvrgrl

dates written: March 27, 2007

March 30, 2007

OoOoO

((A/N: as a response to a review i got, i would like to remind you that VAAN CLOSED THE DOOR TO THE ROOM THAT HE AND BALTHIER WERE IN. Let's just pretend that the door is soundproof, shall we?))

OoOoO

NOTE: this starts when Vaan wakes up after being knocked unconsious by the seeqs

---CHAPTER 4: NALBINA DUNGEONS (PART 2)---

As Vaan came to, he realized he was being dragged into a circular pit by one of the seeq that had knocked him out. As he tries to stand up, two more seeq join the first, and the gates suddenly close. Vaan is unarmed, while each of the three seeq had a weapon.

"Something stinks in here all right. I've changed my mind. This is no dungeon, it's a sty."

Vaan's head whips around, a slight smile on his face at the sight of Balth- at the sight of his lover.

OoOoO

((Balthier POV))

Vaan turns his head towards me quickly, a small hopeful smile on his face. I see that he now had a black eye, and my blood boils. It doesn't matter _which_ seeq did it; they're all going to pay for it.

I approach the cage, close enough to see the bump of a broken blood vessel on Vaan's face. There's a foul taste in my mouth and I spit, cracking my knuckles.

"I said you're the one that stinks, Hamshanks. Hear me now?"

I jump into the pit, then straighten up.

"You all right, Vaan?" I ask him, more worried then my voice reveals. Vaan nods, and the seeq charge. Even though we are bare-handed, we easily defeat the three of them. During the fight, other prisoners had gathered around the pit.

Suddenly, I hear heavy footsteps, and the prisoners scatter in fear. I pull Vaan against the wall just as an Imperial Judge enters the room. From my angle, I can see him, but I'm still hidden from his view, as is Vaan, thankfully. I notice the Imperial talking to a somewhat familiar green bangaa...

"Great. They just don't give up, do they?" I mutter to myself. The bangaa forcefully pushes the Imperial Judge aside, and two more bangaa join him.

"Now is looking like a gootime for us to leave," I murmur to Vaan, who nods, Fran silently appearing near him on the other side of the gate. She sniffs a little ant then looks at me, raising an elegant eyebrow slightly. I shoot her a look telling her that I'll explain later.

"Through the oubliette, there's a way out. Only-"

"Only you sense the Mist," I interrupt. I carefully sneak under the opening under the gate, Vaan following me closely. "Then we'll need weapons."

"What did you call me? Say that again!" An Imperial soldier demands, and the bangaa snorts.

"What, you couldn't hear? I merely said that the lot of you are incompetent fools. If you've the sky pirate in your hands, where is he?"

"You'd have done better, Ba'Gamnan. By your own words, it was the Imperial Army who caught this sky pirate of yours," the Imperial soldier states, and I feel myself pale slightly. Ba'Gamnan?! He's been after me _forever_, and I don't really think that there are any other sky pirates here anyways. The Imperial soldier continues: "We've done your job _for_ you! We don't require the assistance of filthy headhunters. the Empire will restore order here."

OoOoO

((Vaan's POV))

"You'd have done better, Ba'Gamnan. By your own words, it was the Imperial Army who caught this sky pirate of yours. We've done your job _for_ you! We don't require the assistance of filthy headhunters. The Empire will restore order here."

The green bangaa freezes for a split second, then turns back to the soldier. "Eh? What's that you say now? Maybe I'll whet my blade on _you_... _before_ I kill Balthier!"

My eyes grow wide, and I glance at Balthier. Is it just me, or is he a little pale? Must just be me - It's hard to scare Balthier, and even harder to make him show any signs of being even _slightly_ scared.

"That's enough, Ba'Gamnan," an important-looking Imperial soldier states, walking into the room slowly and gracefully.

"A Judge," Fran tells me.

"A Judge?" I question, not quite sure what a Judge is.

"Hmph. The Self-proclaimed guardians of Law and Order in Archadia," Balthier quietly, "They're the elite guards of House Solidor, which effectively makes them the commanders of the Imperial Army."

I turn back and watch the judge continue farther into the room, two men following him. As I watch them, Balthier continues.

"If you ask me, they're more executioners than judges. Not a friendly lot, at any rate. What are they doing here?"

"The emperor is willing to overlook race for his more talented servants. However, those that do not show respect will receive none in kind," the Judge says to Ba'Gamnan. What the heck is this guy _talking_ about?

"Your Honor..." Ba'Gamnan begins pleasingly, but the Judge interrupts.

"You travel freely through our lands because the emperor wills it. Am I correct?"

Ba'Gamnan turns away from the Judge. "Bah!" He walks away, as if admitting defeat. He must not be that determined to catch Balthier, I guess. (Thank God)

The Judge turns to one of the Imperial soldiers. "Where is the Captain?"

"We have him in solitary, your honor," the soldier replies respectfully. "We're ready to begin our interrogation."

The Judge then turns to Ba'Gamnan; "This does not concern you, bounty hunter."

Ba'Gamnan seems to ignore him, saying to his men "He's in here somewhere! Find him!"

One of the two instructs the other: "Bwagi, that way!"

The other replies, "I was going _this_ way!"

"Ah, What's that?"

Balthier turns to me. "Time for the hare to follow the fox."

"Huh?"

"The magicks binding the door to the oubliette are quite strong," Fran informs us quietly. "Too strong for even my talents." That doesn't sound good...

"That's why we'll get them to open it for us," Balthier replies.

How is going deeper into this place--"

"What's wrong?" Balthier interrupts me, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you trust her? Viera's noses are harp. If she says there's a way out, there's a way out."

OoOoO

((Nobody's POV))

"Look," Fran says, indicating a room on the side of the hallway.

"Ah! The prison repository of wrested relics and rainments," Balthier says, grinnig slightly. _There is little chance that Vaan could understand much of that..._

Vaan looks at him blankly. "So... our things are in here?" _I bet he said it like that just to confuse me..._

"That's what I said." Balthier replies somewhat smugly.

OoOoOoO

me: well, that's all for chapter 4! don't worry - chapter 5 will be out as soon as possible! (I'll start working on it immediately!)

Murtagh: um, the time is--

me: shaddup!

Balthier: who is _he?!_

Peter: please review!

me: actually, i have a bunch of reviews already! also, this is my _most-read fic!_ I have well over 3400 hits at the moment! (i think...)

Paine: so, that means you don't want any more reviews?

me: no, it just means i'm not gonna set a certain amount that I need to update. I'll just update as soon as I can get the finished chapter up!

Murtaghy: well, at least she's not calling me Murtaghy anymore... ((looks at name)) aw, damn...

me: ((snickers)) anyways, I still love reviews! (they're addictive!) well, until next time!

((runs off)) Ah!

((runs back)) I almost forgot! Balthier plushies for everyone who reviews! (and a keyblade in your stomach if you flame, courtesy of Riku!)

Riku: ((wasn't paying attention)) wha?


	5. Chapter 5

me: whew! no time for even a little break! gotta get writing! BASCH!!!

Basch: ff-kh-luvrgrl doesn't own ffxii, so don't sue. this fic contains yaoi, so if you don't like it, then GO AWAY!!!!

me: ...right.

well, on with the fic!

OoOoOoO

Remember me?

by ff-kh-luvrgrl

dates written: March 30, 2007

April 2, 2007

September 1, 2007 (so sorry it's taken so long to finish this, everyone!)

September 4, 2007 (finally done!)

OoOoO

--CHAPTER 5: Barheim Passage--

"You've grown very thin, Basch." the Judge says to the man chained up in the cage. Vaan's eyes widen at the name. "Less than a shadow. Less than a man. Sentenced to death and yet you live. Why?"

"To silence Ondore. How many times must I say it?" Basch replies with a voice that is obviously not used much.

"Is that all?" the Judge questions.

"Why not ask Vayne himself. Is he not one of your masters?" Basch says, sounding somewhat mocking and somewhat disappointed at the same time.

"We've caught a leader of the insurgence. She is being brought from Rababanstre," the Judge informs Basch, ignoring his last comment. Basch seems disinterested, so the Judge continues, "The woman Amalia." Basch's head snaps up, eyes widening slightly. "Who could that be? Such a faithful hound to cling to a fallen kingdom."

Basch's eyes narrow. "Better than throwing it away," he replies. The Judge, who looks a lot like Basch, strangely, except the Judge seems well-fed and has short hair and a closely trimmed beard, puts his helmet back on, hiding his face from the party.

"Throwing it away? As you threw away our homeland?"

He walks off, the Imperials close behind. A minute later, the party deems it safe enough to move.

"Who's there?" Basch demands, and the party moves into view. Balthier looks below Basch's cage - there's nothing there, literally - there's no floor.

"This the place?" he asks Fran, ignoring Basch for the moment.

"The Mist is flowing through this room. It must be going somewhere," she replies.

"Hmm."

"You! You're no Imperials. Please, you must get me out-"

"It's against my policy to speak with the dead. Especially when they happen to be kingslayers, " Balthier says, interrupting Basch.

"I did not kill him!"

Balthier regards Basch for a moment. "Is that so? Glad to hear it."

"Please, get me out. For the sake of Dalmasca!"

Vaan, enraged by this last comment, jumps onto the cage. "DALMASCA?! WHAT DO YOU CARE ABOUT DALMASCA?! EVERYONE THAT'S DIED, EVERY SINGLE ONE! EVEN MY BROTHER- YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"

"Quiet! The guards will hear," Balthier says softly.

"I'm dropping it," Fran states, then kicks a switch, releasing the chain on the cage.

"Pirates without a sky," Balthier says, jumping onto the cage as it begins to fall, and Fran follows him, also jumping onto the cage.

OoOoOoO

Basch stood, rubbing his wrists, which were sore from being in that cage for so long. With a loud cry, Vaan lunged at Basch, intent on punching him, but Balthier grabbed his arms, holding him back.

"Spare us your quiddities!" Balthier ordered.

"Yeah, but- but he's a-" Vaan started, trying to get Balthier on his side. Unfortunately for him, Balthier felt the need to interrupt.

"A traitor, I know. Stay here and fight, if you want." Turning to Basch, he continued, "If you can walk, let's go."

"You're taking him with us?" Vaan asked incredulously.

"We could use another sword arm," Balthier explains. Basch stands up slowly, making sure he is able to stand without falling over.

"And you have it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

me: well, there you have it!

i know, it's not very long (**I** was surprised at the length), but my script showed me that it's time to stop. Strangely enough, both this section _and_ the next are titled Barhiem Passage. Waitaminute... ((checks script)) OMG! this was the end of the "Nalbina Dungeons" part! lol! guess i'll continue, then! sorry to bother you!

Peter: ((slaps forehead))

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After restoring the power to the area, they walk through a gate. Unfortunately, once they do, they notice the lights dimming rapidly.

"Hey! who turned out the lights?!" Vaan exclaims, confused. "One of those?" He indicates a creature over at the wall, sucking the electricity from a circuit.

"I've heard of these: Mimics," Balthier explains. "They disguise themselves as all manners of things, then strike when you're least wary. Some of them have a fondness for energy, I'm told. They gorge themselves on the stuff till there's naught left."

"So... what happens then?"

Suddenly, the four heard a noise, and turned toward the darkened area to see a ghostly figure approaching them.

"Lights out," Balthier replied, answering Vaan's question. "And it's worst in the dark. Much worse. So, let them get too close to one of those conduits and they'll suck it dry. But don't worry. It'll give the energy back if you ask it nicely. Sticking it with a sword helps too. Clock's ticking!"

The party rushes forward, Vaan and Balthier attacking with their swords while Fran hangs back and heals them, shooting arrows between cures. Basch is busy fighting off another fiend, and when they are done, the other three help him dispose of a particularly nasty bomb. The lights have now come on most of the way, and the four continue on through the Barheim Passage, fighting Mimics and stealing the power back as they advance.

((A/N: yes, i know it's a cop-out, but I don't really remember much of this part, i'm SOOO far ahead of this that it's not funny. that, and the script i'm using skips from the end of Balthier's line to Fran's line in the next cutscene... -.-'))

OoOoOoO

After passing through a gate, the party stops to rest.

"The Mist seethes," Fran states, sounding slightly anxious.

"It reeks," Balthier argues. "Something's close." Basch puts on some clothing he got from a few of the bodies in the area. Picking up a sword, he practices swinging it a little, Balthier watching him. "Nice moves there, Captain."

"You mean 'traitor'," Vaan says vehemently.

"So they say. But I didn't see him kill anyone."

"My brother did," Vaan says sadness taking over his eyes. Balthier resists the urge to go take him into his arms and comfort him. Now is not the time or place, and it might scare off their guest as well. Basch thinks for a moment, then his eyes widen, head whipping towards Vaan in realization.

OoOoOoO

((Balthier's POV))

"Reks," Basch states. "He said he had a brother two years younger. I see. He meant you."

Vaan glares at him coldly, hurt and anger swirling in his eyes. But if _Reks_ was the one who supposedly saw Basch then what...

"Your brother." Basch's voice cuts in, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What became-"

"He's dead." Vaan interrupts. Once again I must resist the urge to go comfort Vaan. He's been through so much... his parents dying, me leaving, Reks going off to fight, Reks dying...

"I'm sorry," Basch says, again bringing me back to the real world and away from my thoughts.

"It was you who killed him!"

"I give you my word; that was not the way of it."

OoOoOoO

((after flashback scene. yeah, i got stuck on this, so i decided to skip it.))

I raise my eyebrow in interest. "A twin brother? Fancy that. Hmm. But still, the pieces fit. I'll give you that much. And he did look like you."

Glancing at Vaan, I see him glaring in the opposite direction from Basch.

"I don't believe you," he states stubbornly.

"Of course not," Basch replies sorrowfully. "It was my fault that Reks was there. I am sorry."

Vaan whips around, glaring. "My brother, he trusted you. He trusted you and he lost everything! How can I believe you?!"

Basch gets up from where he was sitting, still looking apologetic. "Not me then. Believe in your brother. He was a fine soldier. He fought to the last to protect his homeland. No. Surely he fought to protect his brother."

"You don't know anything!" Vaan yells at him. It's time someone broke this up.

"Believe what you want to," I interrupt, looking Vaan in the eye. "Whatever it takes to make you happy. What's done is done."

Vaan looks at me, then looks away, embarrassed.

We continue on.

OoOoOoO

((end of Mimic Queen battle. Vaan POV))

Finally, the Mimic Queen falls. I smile, relieved. suddenly, the room starts shaking.

"Vaan! Run! This place is coming down!" Balthier yells to me. Fran is casting cure on the nearly-unconscious Basch.

"Go ahead!" she yells. "We will catch up!"

Nodding, Balthier runs toward where I am standing, my feet rooted in place from fear. We're not going to make it!

"Hurry!" Balthier yells in my ear, and suddenly, I can move again. Following Balthier, I stumble, and he grabs my wrist, pulling me along. I glance ahead at the ceiling and my eyes widen. I grab Balthier's hand and yank back hard, trying to plant my feet firmly so that I don't fall forward, what with him still pulling me along.

The result is not what I expected, but it is still preferable to what could've happened. Balthier, not expecting me to stop, stumbles, and my jerking his hand causes him to fall gracelessly onto me. He knocks me to the floor just as the chunk of ceiling hits the ground four and a half feet away, little rocks pelting us as it breaks apart.

"Ow," Balthier says, chuckling weakly. Suddenly, someone casts cure on him. Pushing himself off of me weakly, I sit up and turn around to see Fran running our way, Basch close behind. Looking back at Balthier, I see him reaching around to his back. He winces, and then his hand moves back into eyesight, holding a small piece of rock that was apparently lodged in his back.

I wince in sympathy and then stand, walk over to Balthier, and then bend down, pulling his arm over my shoulders. Supporting him, I help him stand and then we take off, Fran and Basch now caught up with us. As we are running, Fran casts cure on Balthier again, and he stops stumbling in pain as much, though I'm still supporting him slightly as we burst outside, escaping just as the area collapses.

Balthier removes his arm from my shoulders after we're a few yards from the exit, and stretches, wincing slightly.

"Sorry about that," I say. He looks at me in surprise.

"Don't be. If not for you, it could've been a lot worse." I don't point out that if not for me, he might not have ever _been_ here. Nodding slightly, I move over toward the ledge.

Basch inhales deeply, then sighs. "To think Dalmascan air could taste so sweet."

Looking around, I realize I have no clue what the heck this place is. "Where _are_ we?"

"The Estersand, by the look of it," Balthier says, coming to stand beside me. "Let's head back to Rabanastre before we shrivel up. By your leave, Captain." he adds, nodding to Basch. I unwillingly feel a jolt of jealousy pass through me.

"Yes," Basch replies. "The hour of my return is already overlate. The people may hate me, but it does not free me of my charge."

OoOoOoO

We make it back to Rabanastre in good time. As we approach the gate, Basch turns to us.

"I thank you."

Balthier nods in acknowledgment. "I'd avoid crowds, if I were you," he advises. "In this town you're still a traitor, you know."

"The resistance will surely find me soon. Fates will we meet again. I would pay my respects to your brother," he adds, looking at me. Having said this, he nods at all of us in gratitude and walks away.

Balthier turns to me. "You're a fugitive now, too," he says softly. "Stay low for a while." I see the rest of his sentence in his eyes: _if not for your sake, then for me._

I nod, then hesitate. "What about the stone?"

He shrugs. "Do as you like. That stone's ill-favored."

"We feel regret," Fran inputs. "We sought that stone and found ourselves only worry."

"You offering it?" Balthier asks.

"It's mine!" I reply quickly before seeing the teasing glint in his eyes.

"Then why do you ask? Our regards to your girl," he adds with a wink. I can't help but give him a small smile.

"We stay in Rabanastre a while," Fran states, then walks away.

'Stay nearby,' Balthier mouths. 'I'll find you soon.' I give him a small nod, and he walks away, catching up to Fran. I watch them as they disappear.

"What do you think?" I say softly, talking to Reks. It's kind of a habit, I guess. It comforts me, acting like he's still here to give me advice and stuff. "Can I trust Basch?"

"I gotta get rid of this thing," I say to myself, looking at the stone. "But... maybe I should show it to Penelo first. So she knows I got something. She'd be at Migelo's place this time of day."

OoOoOoOoOoO

me: well, there you go! the long-awaited chapter 5!

now that i've FINALLY found my script, chapter 6 shouldn't take _too_ long to write. Also, I've started the game from the beginning, so that should refresh my memory of all the scenes. Unfortunately, I haven't caught up to where I had left off in March yet. I _am_ in the Barheim Passage, though, so it shouldn't take too long. Also also, (lol) I will probably go back and add a scene for the Mimic Queen fight, as well as one for the Arena fight a few chapters back, but no guarantees.

I don't usually respond to reviews _in_ the chapters, but I received a review that was very offensive to me. this person criticized me for how i wrote this. i believe i have it somewhere, because i printed out the reviews... here it is:

_Gah! I hate BalVaan fics, but since it was my choice to read it, I'm not going to rant at you about it, DARN MY CURIOSITY! Anyway, pushing the pairing issue aside, it would have been much better if you hadn't copied the script verbatim. It felt like I was just playing the game again. It didn't do anything for me. Make up some original dialogue, or create a less /exact/ flashback._

This review was from Kanarah J and was for chapter 1. they didn't even bother reading chapter two.

Kanarah J, if you are reading this, here is my response: I copied the script so it would fit into the game. If I had created a whole new dialogue, it wouldn't have seemed as if it were the game, which is what i am trying to do. I'm just adding a little bit to it. also, those flashbacks were my own, so i don't know why you believe them to be exact. also, if you hate the pairing, then i wouldn't expect this to do anything for you _anyways._ My _sister_ was even offended by this review, and she can hardly stand the pairing, even though she is my lovely beta (sometimes) and is usually very supportive of whatever i write.

In contrast, i got a very encouraging (although short) review from clouded in darkness for chapter 4:

_aw, i love it, it's nice how you put the actual story in with your story. pleaz update soon._

it's great to get encouraging reviews like this. i had almost changed my mind about updating soon after reading the previous review, but then i saw this one, and it really brightened up my day.

from Firey Chronicles (ch4):

_lol, balthier/vaan is the most hinted pairing. (at least from what i know until now...which is level 10) haha_

((laughs)) well, i hope you're enjoying both my story and the game!

from coolgamer (ch4):

_fantastic story please update soon_

sorry that it took me- ((looks at calendar)) -four months after you reviewed. thanks for the encouraging review and i hope you like this chapter!

to elichi and Ranchdressing:

i'm really sorry you had to wait so long for the update! please don't kill me!

Peter: don't worry, _I'll_ do it _for_ them. ((is whacked))

to Honor, Tracyj16, Silver-Angel-Wings, and White-Witch-Sakura:

thanks for the reviews! here's the next chapter!

i'm sorry i didn't answer all of the reviews individually, but i'm taking too much space up for the author's note as it is. i'm sorry!

please review - your encouragement/feedback/whatever is always appreciated!

Peter: ...unless it's flaming.

me: ...

yeah, i guess so. but we can always use them to make smores!

Peter: yum! smores!


	6. Chapter 6

me: kay, i just finished writing chapter 5, but i wanted to go ahead and get this chapter started when i had the time. at the moment, i can't respond to any reviews i got on chapter 5, because i haven't posted it yet. Also, i have kidnapped Balthier, because he's so damn sexy. Balthier! disclaimer!

Balthier: you know, the others will come to get me pretty soon, and when they do-

me: DISCLAIMER!

Balthier: okay! ff-kh-luvrgrl doesn't own the final fantasy franchise or any of the characters, no matter how much she wishes she did. don't sue.

me: On with the fic!

OoOoOoOoOoO

chapter 6: Back in Rabanastre

dates written: September 4, 2007

September 6, 2007

OoOoOoO

((Vaan's pov))

Entering Migelo's Sundries, I look around for Penelo. Where is she? Kytes is here, but no Penelo. I walk over to Kytes.

"Vaan, is it really you?" he asks excitedly. No, it's the ruler of Rozzaria. Of _course_ it's me! "I heard you got took off to Nalbina!" I scoff at this.

"The Imperials'll need more than a dungeon to stop me." Kytes stares at me in amazement, eyes as big as saucers.

"You broke out of a dungeon? Woah!" I look around quickly, but no one seems to have been listening. Still you never know...

"Hey, try to keep it down, wouldya? Penelo isn't here, is she? Out on a delivery, maybe?" Kytes shakes his head, and my stomach plummets.

"Nope, haven't seen her all day. Not like her to up and skip out on work like that. Migelo's not here, either. He went running off somewhere a little while ago."

I sigh, shoulders slumping. "So much for my big welcome. Guess everybody's busy."

Kytes shrugs, shaking his head. "I got my hands full watching the shop... and Old Dalan had something for me to do, but I can't get away."

"Old Dalan, huh?" I say thoughtfully. "Tell you what. I'll go see him for you."

"Really?"

"Well, nothing better to do."

OoOoOoO

"Well, well. Look who we have here! Heard you were sent off to Nalbina?" Old Dalan says, a twinkle in his eye.

"And I got out of there as fast as I could," I reply. "But it was all worth it Dalan." _In more ways than one,_ I add silently, thinking of Balthier.

"Here," I say, holding out the stone. "Look at this!"

"My, my, my. Quite a treasure you've got there."

"Well, you know, I couldn't have done it without your help," I tell him. _Or without Balthier's help._

"So, there is more to this gutter-churl than first meets the eye. Vaan, I've an errand: a simple favor to beg to you. I was going to ask that Kytes go, but I should think that you ought to do. No- no, I think you're just the one." Old Dalan pulls something from behind him. "There's a fellow by the name of Azelas, and I need you to bring this sword to him."

"That's- that's a sword of the Old Order!"

"Speak my name when you arrive," Old Dalan goes on. "That should be enough to get in to see him." He hands me the sword, which I hold carefully. "I've made a note on your map showing you where he can be found. Mind you, you are to deliver the sword personally."

I nod. "I will. Hey, Dalan? Could I get you to do something for me? I need to find out where Penelo is. I wanted to show her what I got from the Palace, but I haven't been able to find her anywhere. Can you let me know if you hear anything?" Old Dalan nods to me, and I feel a wave of relief wash over me. as he had told me once before, he may not be wise, but he's _very_ well-informed.

"You can just leave that to me."

"Thanks, Dalan."

As I walk away, I hear Old Dalan speak to himself. "And so it is done. But will it be enough to remind him of what the order once meant?"

I want to go back and ask him what he's talking about, but I get the feeling that I wasn't supposed to hear that. Hey, I'm not _that_ dense. Well, most of the time, anyway.

I follow my map to the location Old Dalan marked. A man stops me from going in. After I tell him Old Dalan sent me, though, he steps aside and lets me enter. I stop though, when I hear voices arguing.

"Then what of Ondore's proclamation?" one man says. "Did they fool even the Marquis?"

"What if a Judge killed the King, not the Captain?" A second man argues. They're talking about Basch! "That would explain everything, wouldn't it?"

"Then the Captain would be brother to a Judge!" A third man retorts. "How are we to trust such a man?"

Suddenly, all arguing ceases. After a few seconds, I hear a fourth man: "Now there is the Basch I remember."

"Then will you fight again at my side?" Basch asks him.

"His word alone convinces me of nothing!" the first man declares.

The second man is more easily convinced. "I'd take his word over that of a mouthpiece Marquis'!"

"Then you name Reks liar with him," the third man states. Time to make my entrance.

"MY BROTHER WAS NO LIAR!"

Basch seems surprised to see me, but he recovers quickly and adds "Just the opposite." I look at him in surprise. "Reks was the witness they needed," he explains. "They had to make it appear as if I'd killed the king- Reks bears no blame. The fates have willed it." I give him a small, thankful smile.

"So this is Reks' brother," says the fourth man, who then takes the sword from me before I can stop him. "Your words may convince this child," he says, and I bristle with anger. I am not a child! "but they weigh too lightly on the scales for my taste. Our paths will remain separate."

"Do you not think Amalia worth saving?" Basch asks him.

"I hold men's lives in my hands. I must see foes in every shadow. The night we moved against Vayne, he knew. I will not chance such disadvantage again. I must treat you as I would Ondore- as I would treat any abettor of the Empire."

"Then what will you do? Hold me here in chains?"

Basch and the man stare at each other for a long moment before the man tosses the sword to Basch, who catches it firmly.

"Some things never change, do they," Basch states.

"Listen to me, Basch," the man says. "Your cage may have no bars, but it is a cage. The eyes of the Resistance watch unblinking."

"Let them watch. I know something of cages." Basch retorts, then leaves. I follow him hesitantly.

"That's right," I say to myself out loud. "Amalia's in the Resistance." Basch looks at me.

"Then you know her."

"Sort of. We met just before we got sent to Nalbina. I've known nicer people." He chuckles a little.

"Our paths keep crossing, yours and mine. It's more than a coincidence."

"It's annoying," I state flatly. I'm half kidding.

"I'm sorry," Basch says, sounding sincere. Oops. guess he didn't realize I was only half-serious. "Allow me one last annoyance: a favor to ask. I want you to take me to Balthier. Even caged birds need wings." I don't bother telling him that I was going to go see Balthier anyway.

"That makes us even."

"Even?" he questions.

"Nor Nalbina." At his still-questioning look, I explain. "We couldn't have done it without you."

On the streets of Rabanastre, we overhear someone saying they saw a handsome man and a viera at the Sandsea. I wonder who they could be? (I'm KIDDING! Jeez, how stupid do you think I am? ...okay, don't answer that...)

As we walk along, I see Basch unintentionally slow down, staring at the kids on the streets.

"A lot of kids lost their parents in the war," I tell him. "Mine- mine had already died before that. The plague took them both."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. It's been five years now. After that, I lived with my friend Penelo and her family. Then... Then the war came."

"I am sorry."

I stop and look at him. He stops, too, and gives me a slightly questioning look. "You don't have to keep apologizing. Really, its all right." I take a deep breath, then continue. "I know it wasn't your fault. I see that now. You didn't kill my brother. It was the Empire. My brother trusted you." We start walking again, and as we enter the Sandsea, I add, "And he was right."

As we enter, I see Migelo on he second floor 'talking' (yelling) at- uh-oh - Balthier and Fran. Mostly Balthier.

"As I said, a misunderstanding," Balthier says placatingly.

"MISUNDERSTANDING?! What I AM understanding is they took Penelo because of you!" Migelo yells at him. What's going on?

"What? What about Penelo?" I ask, worried. Hey, she _is_ my best friend!

"Oh, Vaan!" Migelo says, seeing me. I see relief flash over Balthier's face. I think he was worried that the Imperials might arrest me again. I turn my attention back to Migelo, who has started speaking again. "They've taken Penelo! And there was a note- a note for this Balthier! _Come to the Bhujerba Mines_, it said."

"It's Ba'Gamnan," Fran says. "He was in Nalbina." That head hunter! He took Penelo!

"If anything were to happen to that sweet child- Why, I've her parents' memory to consider! You're going to her aid, and that's that! It's what you sky pirates do, isn't it?" Migelo says, not really asking.

"I don't respond well to orders," Balthier replies. "You do know that the Imperial Fleet is massing at Bhujerba?"

"Fine, then I'll go!" I say, frustrated. She's my best friend! "You at least have an airship, don't you? Just get me there, and I'll find Penelo myself!" I know he probably won't agree to it, but it's worth a shot...

"I'll join you," the silent-until-then Basch states.

"Huh?" Jeez. I have SUCH a way with words.

He glances at me. "I have some business there as well."

"An audience with the Marquis, by chance?" Balthier asks.

"Balthier, just take us and this is yours," I say, holding out the stone. His eyes widen slightly for a moment, and he thinks it over before nodding.

"Make yourselves ready. We leave soon."

I smile triumphantly. "Right!"

"Ba'Gamnan's note can only be referring to the Lhusu Mines in Bhujerba. We'll leave at once. When you're ready, meet me in the Aerodrome. I should imagine it's still by the West Gate..."

_What, like it'd move? Yeah, right!_

Balthier continues, "We weren't in Nalbina all that long. _Do_ be quick. I'd like to save your girl and be rid of this headache as soon as possible."

I nod, and he and Fran leave to go get their ship ready. Basch and I go to various shops, buying better equipment, getting new magicks and techniques, and stocking up on potions and the like. (Who knows what we'll need?)

When we're through, Basch and I make our way to the Aerodrome, and find Balthier and Fran waiting for us outside of it.

"Bhujerba's on the sky continent of Dorstonis, and the magicite mine we're looking for is in Bhujerba," Balthier informs me. "If we're going to save your girl, we start there. You ready to leave?"

All of this "your girl" crap is starting to get on my nerves. I nod to him and Fran. "I'm ready."

"You _do_ realize that once we've left, you may not see Rabanastre for a while. Once we leave, there'll be no looking back." Balthier says, telling me what I already know. (Remember, I'm not _nearly_ as dense as I seem. Well, not _always._)

"I'm really ready."

He nods. "We make for the Lhusu Mines in Bhujerba. Seems I took on more baggage in Rabanastre than I'd planned..." He shakes his head after a moment, snapping himself out of his thoughts. "Well, let's save your girl and be done with it. Come on."

OoOoOoOoOoO

me: it's done! i think it's a bit longer than the other one, but i could be wrong. anyways, last night i checked my stats, and saw that chapter 5 already had 52 hits and four reviews! that the fastest i've ever gotten that many reviews! (i think) also, I've never had that many reviews with that few hits! (in relation to one another) chapter five had only been up for a day and a half when i checked the stats.

my review from Komikitty:

_Aw, no kissing. (pout). Oh well, there's always next chapter, and there wasn't really room for it in the dungeons was there? But yay for Basch! Maybe now Balthier will have some competition...Or Vaan might. Either way, I look forward to your next update._

sorry there was no kissing in this chapter either. originally, balthier and vaan were going to talk somewhere private (meaning mostly kissing, but a little talking), but it just didn't fit in to the story. sorry! hmm, basch as competition... as much as I love Basche (my second fave pairing in this game), i think i like this idea... ((evil laugh))

Balthier: oh, crap...

my review from Ranchdressing:

_yay! i'm so happy you updated! and i'm sorry my review got you whacked by Peter... (do it again Peter! lol) i don't want you dead-because if you died, i wouldn't be able to read such a pwn some fic! and about that BalVaan hater, try to ignore reviews like that. they tend to eat away at you until you finally decide to snap._

((dazed)) i had to take a break before answering this, because my head hurt quite a bit from having Peter whack me so much... (lol jk... kinda) thanks for the compliment, and i totally know what you mean (about the evil reviews) i've stopped a story before because i was insulted so much.

my review from Heaven's Valentine:

_This was a great Chapter! I hope you keep this going!!_

well, so far, i'm continuing! I hope I keep this going to - it's kinda easy, because i have most of the story already written for me, but it's also hard because i have to fit in a bunch of _other_ stuff and i have to change a few small elements, such as how they say something, or if they do something extra (like Balthier winking at Vaan.) I guess, all in all, it's one of the tougher fics i've written, but at the same time, it's easier to write the chapters more quickly, as i know basically what's going to happen. i'll try to keep the chapters rolling out!

Peter: ((whistles)) long review. and what a rant.

me: it's not a rant!!!!!

my review from Iamhappytojustbealive:

_You updated! I wove you! (glomps)!_

yup! and here's another update! love you too!


	7. Chapter 7

me: whoo, just submitted the 6th chapter a few minutes ago and i'm already working on this one! i'm so inspired by my four wonderful reviewers (the ones that were there for chapter 5 when i submitted the 6th chapter), Komikitty, Ranchdressing, Heaven's Valentine, and Iamhappytojustbealive. this chapter is dedicated to the four of you, along with my little sister who, even though she dislikes the pairing, is my faithful beta. love you, sis!

Peter: ff-kh-luvrgrl does not own the final fantasy franchise or any of its characters, no matter what she says that contradicts this fact. this fic contains yaoi (guy/guy) and smut. read at your own risk.

me: flames will be used to burn my schoolbooks (jk-darn)

ON WITH THE FIC!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Remember me?

chapter 7

dates written: September 6, 2007

September 7, 2007

September 9, 2007

OoOoOoO

((vaan POV))

Balthier led Basch and I into the Aerodrome, toward a small, well-cared for airship.

"Whoa!" I can't help exclaiming. If I had my own airship, I think I would like to have something like this one.

"This is the Strahl," Balthier tells me. As I turn to face him, I see a small smile on his face and an amused glint in his eye. "She airship enough for you?" I roll my eyes at him and turn back around, running towards it to get a closer look.

"The Strahl..." I say to my self, then tease Balthier. "You really _are_ a sky pirate!"

"Well, the headhunters seem to think so." This pretty much wipes the smile off of my face in an instant. I glance at him, but he seems to be fascinated with looking everywhere except for me. In an extremely sexy way, of course. Suddenly, his eyes snap to a part of the airsh- the Strahl, and he asks someone, "What's the good word? Is she ready?"

I turn around and see three moogles hopping down the ai- the Strahl's steps. The lead moogle nods to Balthier. Fran is the first to board, Balthier following her until I begin to ask him questions, and so he lets Basch by him.

"So, is she armed? How fast is she? Could she take the _Ifrit?_" Balthier smirks and chuckles a little bit.

"I suppose I could tell you, but..." He jerks his head, indicating that I should get in. I hurry up the steps as I hear Fran starting the engines. Balthier gently grabs my arm and starts leading me to the cockpit. "...Wouldn't you rather see it for yourself?"

"Yeah!" I reply enthusiastically, then proceed to mentally beat the living s--t outta myself. Could I _possibly_ sound _any_ stupider?! Balthier merely gives me one of those "I'm-trying-my-best-not-to-laugh-but-you're-very-amusing" smiles. Right before we enter the cockpit, he lets go of my arm. Basch looks at us somewhat strangely for a moment, but I could've imagined it.

"Fran, our course." Balthier says, sliding into his seat.

"The shortest way's over Dorstonis," She replies, not taking her eyes off of the controls.

"How flies Bhujerba?" Basch asks suddenly.

"Oh, she's free as can be, for now. The Empire took notice when they announced the Princess' unfortunate suicide and your untimely execution," Balthier replies conversationally.

"If it becomes known that I am alive, the Marquis will lose their favor," Basch muses.

"I try to steer clear of such things. Right. It's time to fly. And no wagging tongues or you're like to bite them off," he teases me.

Brushing this off, I speak under my breath, "I'm coming, Penelo."

The Strahl makes a little jerk and then takes off smoothly.

OoOoOoO

((a few hours later))

I yawn, but try to cover it up - Balthier is showing me how to fly the airship. He won't let me fly it yet - "I'd like to live for a few more years, at least" - but he had explained how to do it (both the basics and the not-so-basics), and then he had let me ask questions. Basch had left a while ago, obviously bored. Fran had disappeared a while ago, but I'm not sure why.

"So what's that one for again?" I ask, pointing to one of the various levers.

"That's the giant laser pointer. It'll let you take out a whole city at once."

"Oka-- WHA?!"

Balthier started laughing, and I whacked him on the shoulder before thinking better of it.

"Jerk." This caused him to laugh harder. I pouted as he had trouble keeping his eyes on the controls because he was laughing so much.

"Sorry," he managed to say between laughs. "That's the windshield wipers. they wipe o-"

"I know what windshield wipers are!"

"Maybe I should take over," an accented voice said. I turned around to see Fran, standing there with arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "You need to rest."

Balthier, finally calming down (somewhat), shrugged. "Alright. Do you need any company?"

"I'll be fine. Go, and please - _rest._"

"Of course. C'mon Vaan - I'll show you to your room."

I started, then looked up at Balthier and nodded. Pushing myself up out of the chair, I followed him down a hallway and into a nicely furnished room. A little _too_ nicely...

I jumped as Balthier closed and locked the door behind him. Tilting my head, I asked, "So when did 'your room' become 'my room'?" Balthier pushed me against a wall.

"When I decided I was horny, of course," Balthier murmured, chuckling when I blushed. All of a sudden, I wasn't as tired as I had been. Strange, that.

I opened my mouth to say something - not really knowing _what_ though - when Balthier's mouth covered mine, eliminating the need to talk. Or think. Either way, I would be doing very little for a while.

My eyes slid shut automatically, and our tongues dueled, fighting for dominance even though we knew who would win in the end. Balthier lifted me into his arms, my legs wrapping themselves around his waist, and carried me to his bed. Setting me down gently, we finally broke apart, gasping for breath. He quickly undid the latch to my vest and removed it, my fingers fumbling with his. He leaned down, out of my reach, and took off both of our boots. Sitting back on the bed, he quickly undid his shirt and took it off. Our mouths crashed together again as he pulled me onto him.

A few minutes later, I was writhing on the bed as he prepared me, fingers thrusting in and out of me, hitting that spot over and over again. Suddenly, he stopped, removing his fingers. I couldn't help but let out a whine at the loss.

"Shh," he said, crawling over me. I felt his erection brush against my entrance, and I opened my legs wider, trying to make him hurry. He covered my mouth with his once again, and then, as I was preoccupied, he thrust in fully. I shouted into Balthier's mouth in pain, and he stayed like that, still kissing me, for a few seconds, then detached his lips from mine and started kissing away the tears I didn't even know I had cried.

As the pain receded, I became impatient, waiting for him to move. When he still didn't move after a minute or two, I bucked my hips against his tentatively. It was still kind of sore, but it didn't hurt nearly as much as the first time. Groaning, he slowly pulled out of me, leaving me feeling empty, before thrusting back in, filling me up again. He repeated this, slowly increasing his speed until he stopped all of a sudden.

"Balthier, wha-" I started, but Balthier silenced me with a quick kiss then rolled us over, still buried in me. For a moment, I had no idea what he was doing, but then his hands, still on my waist, lifted me up before pulling me back down sharply, his hips jutting up to meet mine at the same time. I gasped as he nailed that spot inside of me and leaned forward, bracing my hands on his muscular chest. He lifted my hips up again and then thrust up as he brought me back down, plunging himself even deeper than before, causing me to see stars. He continued, picking up a steady rhythm, lifting me up only to bury himself in me again. I helped as best I could, but I could feel myself coming closer and closer to the edge. After a little bit, he removed one hand from my waist, fisting my erection tightly, moving his hand in time to the thrusts until I arched my back in pleasure and released, calling out his name. I felt myself clenching around him, and he thrust in one more time before holding me tightly in place as he came deep inside of me. My hips would likely be bruised tomorrow, but right now I didn't give a Chocobo's ass about that.

Right now, all I cared about was Balthier and sleeping.

OoOoOoO

"-ake up, Vaan. We need to get up."

I opened my eyes blearily, blinking several times in confusion before remembering last night. I blushed, and Balthier chuckled, his hand rubbing my back absently. I was lying on top of him, my head on his chest while I slept.

"Fi' mo' min'ts," I mumbled, putting my head back down. ((A/N: Vaan said "Five more minutes."))

"No, _now,_" Balthier replied, slowly moving me. Suddenly, he ripped the sheets off of us, causing a cold gust of air to hit my naked body. I yelped, unaccustomed to the cold air, and glared at him. He laughed, then slid out from under me and stretched, then gathered his and my clothes from around the room, tossing mine to me. We both dressed quickly, me feeling somewhat sore, and as I was fastening my boots - I have _no_ idea how he got dressed faster than I did, his outfit seems more complicated than mine, but I dunno - he pulled a potion out of his pocket.

"Here, drink this," he commanded, leaving no room for argument. When I looked at his questioningly, he explained; "It'll help with the soreness." Ah. Blushing, I took it from him and drank it, feeling the tingling liquid slide down my throat.

We exited the room in silence, then started to talk about airships. He was explaining the different types of weapons airships could have when we entered the cockpit when Fran interrupted him.

"Fifteen more minutes, Balthier. We flew faster than we thought we would."

Nodding, Balthier slipped into his seat, but not before giving me a wink. I sat down, grinning slightly. I glanced at Basch to find him looking at me strangely.

"What?" He shook his head, looking forward.

"Nothing."

OoOoOoOoOoO

me: WHOOOOOOOOOO, that was hard to finish.

Peter: so, what's gonna happen next chapter?

me: ((stare))

Peter: what?

me: nothing. ((mumbling)) imbicile.

Peter: I HEARD THAT!!!!

me: SO, I checked the stats on chapter six FIVE HOURS AFTER I POSTED IT, and I already had 28 hits and SEVEN reviews! that's one review for every four hits! I checked again about a day ago, and i had _72_ _hits!_

keep 'em coming, people! (lol)

thanks to all my reviewers, and i'd love to respond to all of my reviews for last chapter, but i have to finish this up. sorry! until next time, good-bye!


	8. Chapter 8

ff-kh-luvrgrl: i'm SOOOOOOOO sorry! ((falls at your feet and sobs in apology))

please forgive me! i've been busy with school, activities, and my other stories. I haven't been able to play ffxii lately, so i haven't really been inspired or whatever to write more of this story. (for some reason, ffx-2 inspires me to update MWB. Oh, well.) i'm forcing myself to write this because one of my reviewers from Master Will Burn commented on this fic as well, and as my excuse for being stuck was destroyed a while ago, i decided to kick myself into action!

this chap is dedicated to ExileFromLife, who generously gave me her opinion on something, and kelly116, who reviewed my two (active) multi-chap fics and got me off my lazy butt.

Peter: ff-kh-luvrgrl does not own Final Fantasy XII or any of the characters in this story. Don't sue!

me: also, i will be skipping some of the more... _embarrassing_ scenes. have fun reading!

ON WITH THE FIC!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Remember me?

chapter 8

October 31, 2007

November 1, 2007

OoOoO

((A/N: i'm starting from right after "Lamont" joins the party. no complaining.))

((Vaan POV... he's so fun to write as!))

As we approached the mines, Balthier turned towards me. "The Lhusu mines: one of the richest veins in Ivalice."

"Under Imperial Guard, no doubt," Basch grumbled unhappily.

"Actually," Lamont inputted, "no. With but a few exceptions, the Imperial Army is not permitted within Bhujerba." We all stared at him wondering how he knew this. Or, at least, _I_ did. This kid just shows up and decides he'll stay with us. Oh well, I don't really mind. It's nice to not be the youngest in the group! "Well, shall we proceed?"

Looking at the others, I see Basch and Balthier look at each other with a mix of surprise and amusement. Turning back, I see Lamont walking away, so I follow him, hearing the others behind me. After walking a few yards, however, I feel someone grab onto my arm and pull me back, Lamont quickly walking a few steps backwards to our little hideout. Balthier is still holding onto my arm as we hear the heavy clanking of a Judge's armor, almost covering the soft, padded footsteps of the elderly-ish man with him as well as the footsteps of the two aids following them closely.

"You will forgive me for asking," says a slightly accented voice, echoing slightly from the Judge's helmet. The hand on my arm tightens slightly, trying to pull me farther into hiding, as the other group is getting closer, but I ignore it, choosing to focus on what the Judge is saying. "But you are diverting the purest of the magicite-"

"I can assure you," the older man interrupts, "it reaches Lord Vayne most discretely." I ear a creepy chuckle issue from the Judge at this statement.

"You wear your saddle well."

"Be that as it may, I have no intention of being bridled, your Honor." Ooh, this guy is gonna be in trouble... I think...

"Then you prefer the whip? Stubbornness will you not only broken, Excellency, but Bhujerba as well." Excellency? This guy's royal? Okay, so maybe he _won't_ be in trouble. The group disappears from our view, and Lamont waits a second to come out of hiding. Before he does however, I start to turn... and see Balthier staring daggers at the person holding my arm. Whipping around, I can feel my eyes widen when I see Basch standing directly behind me.

"Halim Ondore IV," Lamont states. I yank my arm, and Basch lets go immediately. I take a few steps away, covering it up by walking toward Lamont, who is still speaking, "the Marquis of Bhujerba. The Marquis served at mediator at the Negotiations of Dalmasca's surrender. It would appear that he is somewhat less neutral now." Man, where did this kid learn all of this?

They say he's been helping the Resistance," Balthier intones. Lamont turns his head towards him sharply.

"They say many things," he states, somewhat annoyed.

"You're seriously well informed," Balthier says suspiciously. Where is he going with this? "Who did you say you were again?"

"What difference does it make?" I interrupt, walking forward again. Either Basch wasn't watching where he was going, or he _meant_ to get that close... "We have to find Penelo." Looking back, I see a slightly hurt expression flash across Balthier's face.

"And Penelo is your-" Lamont starts, but I interrupt him.

"She's a friend," I state, still looking straight at Balthier. Tearing my eyes from his, I look at Lamont, who is staring at me questioningly. "She was kidnapped and taken here." Out of the corner of my eye, I see someone moving. Too close! I run toward the entrance to the mines, the rest of the group following me.

OoOoO

me: and that's the end of the chapter!

good-bye!

just kidding! I wouldn't do that to you guys, not after you've been waiting so long.

well, back to the story!

OoOoO

((Missing a bit... let's just say they kicked some major fiend ass... they've reached that one mining site now...))

"This is what I came here to see," Lamont stated, pulling something out of his pocket. Vaan, curious as per usual, Leans in to get a closer look.

"What's that?"

"It's nethicite," Lamont explains, "_manufactured_ nethicite."

"...Nethicite?"

"Unlike regular magicite, nethicite _absorbs_ magickal energy. This is the fruit of research into the manufacture of Nethicite. All at the hands of the Draklor Laboratory."

Balthier starts, but no one seems to notice. Lamont stands up and starts to walk further ahead. "So this is where they're getting the magicite," he muses to himself.

"Errand all attended to, then?" Balthier asks the boy, approaching him.

"Thank you," Lamont tells him, not paying attention to what Balthier is doing. "I'll repay you shortly."

"No, you'll repay us now. We have too much on our hands to go on holding yours. And where did you hear this fairytale about "nethicite"? And where did you get that sample you carry? What do you know about the Draklor Laboratories?" By this time, Balthier has back Lamont up to the wall. The others look on in interest as Balthier puts his hand on the wall, blocking Lamont's escape. "Tell me, who are you?"

"Balthier-" Vaan begins, but is cut off.

"You kept us waiting, Balthier!" An ugly baanga appears from behind the group, three other Baangas soon emerging as well. "You slipped away in Nalbina. We missed you. First the Judge, and now this boy. The whole affair has the smell of money about it. I may have to wet my beak a little."

"Keep your snout in the trough where it belongs," Balthier says insultingly, turning toward that baanga. "This thinking ill befits you, Ba'Gamnan." Said Baanga growls in frustration.

"Balthier! Too long have I gone unpaid! I'll carve my bounty out of that boy!" Balthier's eyes widen slightly, and he unconsciously takes a step towards Vaan.

"Where's Penelo?" Vaan demands. "We're taking her back!"

"The girl? Why keep the bait when you've landed the fish? We cut her loose on the way here and off she ran, crying like a babe!" Ba'Gamnan taunts.

Suddenly, Lamont throws the nethicite at Ba'Gamnan's head, causing the baanga to lose his balance. He runs past the baangas, grabbing the nethicite as he passes it. Balthier is the first to follow, shoving Ba'Gamnan aside as he passes. Fran steps on the baanga as she trails Balthier closely, Basch and Vaan a bit behind her.

"Hey!" Vaan says as Fran turns a corner, leaving his and Basch's sights.

"After them!" Ba'Gamnan orders, and the two hear the four baangas as they give chase.

"Hey, wait up!"

"We'll not be able to take them all!" Balthier states as Vaan and Basch reach the other two. Lamont is already far ahead. "Fight who we must, leave the rest." The party takes off as they hear the other group catching up. Ignoring the attacking fiends, they focus only on losing the baangas.

Hurt and exhausted, they cross into another section, where they pause to catch their breath.

"It would not seem they follow. We've lost them," Fran states, and the party heaves a sigh of relief. They take a minute to heal each other before continuing on to the entrance where Lamont - and a big surprise - awaits them.

"I see you've been out walking without the company of your cortege... Lord Larsa," the Judge states when he sees Lamont.

Vaan and Balthier glance at each other in surprise, then closely watch the scene. The judge indicates someone who the two cannot see. "We caught her wandering out of the mines. You must take care with such undesirables about."

"I was kidnapped-" a familiar voice begins, causing Vaan to straighten, eyes wide. Balthier grabs onto him to keep him from running out.

"Silence!" the Judge orders Penelo.

"If it is a crime to wander on one's own...Then I, too, am guilty," Lamont tells the Judge. He turns to the older man. "Marquis. I trust that your estate can accommodate another guest?" The man nods slightly.

"Why not?" Lamont turns back to the Judge.

"Judge Ghis, I shall heed your counsel. I will not travel unaccompanied any longer." Walking up to Penelo, Lamont grabs her hand and guides her away.

"That was unexpected," Judge Ghis states.

"Thank you, Penelo," Lamont says just loud enough for Vaan and Balthier to hear.

"O-Of course," she replies.

"What's Penelo doing?" Vaan whispers to Balthier. "And what's the deal with that Lamont?"

"That's no 'Lamont'," Balthier murmurs in response. "Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. Fourth son to Emperor Gramis... and brother to Vayne."

"What? That kid?!"

"Do not worry," Fran states, walking up beside the two. "I believe he will treat her well."

Balthier grins at Vaan. "Nobody knows men like Fran does."

"Our purposes lead the same way: to Ondore. We must find means to approach him," Basch remarks.

"The Marquis is channeling money to organizations opposing the Empire. We'll start there," Balthier replies as they leave the Lhusu mines.

"Marquis Ondore announced my execution 2 years ago. If news of my survival were to spread, the Marquis may find his position compromised," Basch remarked thoughtfully.

The men he's funding bear little love for the Empire. They won't be thrilled to discover that the rumors of your death were, in fact, greatly exaggerated. If we were to raise a clamor to that effect, we might just get their attention."

"Nothin' to it!" Vaan declared. "I'll just go around town spreading the word."

OoOoOoOoOoO

me: weeeeeeeeeeeell? whadja think?

btw, i'm so sorry if there are any strangely spelled words in here. the english dictionary thing in my spellchecker decided that any group of letters is spelled correctly - even if it's gibberish. (grr...) so now, i have to use the British English and Canadian English (which are pretty much the same), where some words are spelled differently, so i'm sorry if anything looks weird.

Also, did you know that the guy who voices Ba'Gamnan is the same guy that voices Vincent Valentine from FF7 (in AC and Dirge of Cerberus)?


	9. Chapter 9

ff-kh-luvrgrl: finish one chap and move on to the next!

wuts up?

my mom'll kill me if she finds out i'm doing this instead of homework, but oh well! (actually, she'll kill me if she finds out i'm doing this PERIOD...) ((shrugs))

Disclaimer: And so it shall be disclaim-ed!

once again, this chapter is dedicated to ExileFromLife and kelly116. thanks so much you two for kicking my sorry butt into gear!

ON WITH THE FIC!

OoOoOoOoO

Remember me?

chapter 9

November 1, 2007

OoOoO

((Vaan POV))

After finally gained enough attention from the people in Bhujerba, I was led into a room at the back of a bar by a baanga.

"This is the one, Havharo," the Baanga says, yanking my arm to bring me closer to the Havharo guy. "Says he's Captain Basch, he does!"

Havharo snorts. "He would sooner pass for the king."

"I knew he weren't no captain! That was a mean trick to be playing," the baanga berates me angrily.

"If at trickery it ended, it would end well enough. But why this boy, and why Captain Ronsenburg? And explanation is due, and I will hear it. The Empire's hands grow passing bold indeed."

"A shame if they learnt the Marquis trafficked with the likes of you," came a familiar voice, and I fought the urge to grin as I turned to see Balthier swagger in. "Agents masquerading as guides. A hideout at the back of a tavern. Not exactly earning high marks for originality, are we?"

"Now you've done it!" the baanga began, but Havharo looked surprised, then held up his hand.

"Wait!" he ordered, and the baanga complied. From behind Balthier, Basch stepped out into view. "So Basch fon Ronsenburg does yet live. I knew there must be more to it, but to find you at the end of this tale... Ah, to see the Marquis' face when he learns of it."

"I should like nothing more," Basch informs him. "I would meet him, and see for myself."

"How say you, my Lord?"

"There is little to be said," a guy with a lion-ish appearance said. "I shall arrange a meeting with the Marquis. We shall expect you at the estate."

OoOoO

((Balthier POV))

((A/N: just to warn you: the dialouge will be a bit chopped up in this section - at least, at times it will - because Balthier insists on inserting his own thoughts during the dialouge, even though he doesn't vocalize them. sorry for the interruption))

As we walked in, I saw the Marquis sitting at his desk. The attendant that we had met earlier was standing by the Marquis, who looked directly at Basch as we entered.

"Sir Basch fon Ronsenburg," he said, nodding to Basch but ignoring the rest of us, "It was not so very long ago that I announced that you had been executed."

"And that is the only reason I draw breath," said captain responded.

"So you are the sword he's strung above my head." Alright, just who are we talking about now, Marquis? "Vayne has left not a thing to chance. And?" Ah. Well, that clears _my_ question up... well, one of them anyways.

"A leader of the Resistance has fallen into Imperial hands." And just _how_ would you know this, Captain? "A woman by the name of Amalia." Ah, her. I wonder, though, why did Vayne seem so interested in her? How can she possibly be so important to the Resistance? "I would rescue her, but I need your help." Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this?

"This Resistance leader - this Amalia. She must be very important." So I have _already_ gathered, my dear Marquis. Glancing over at Basch, I see him bow his head slightly before the Marquis continues. "You understand I've my position to consider."

"Would you let us see Larsa?" Vaan interjects. Vaan, you _must_ learn some patience. I think I can help him with that... in a very interesting way... "He's got my friend with him."

"I'm afraid you're too late. Lord Larsa's cortege has already rejoined the Imperial detachment. I'm told they will depart for Rabanastre upon the arrival of the fleet this eventide." Well, at least she'll get home.

"What are we waiting for?" Vaan says, mostly to Fran, Basch and I.

"For you to calm down," I say, giving him a look. In return, he offers me a weak smile.

"Captain Ronsenburg," the Marquis says, grabbing everyone's attention. What is it now? "Surely the exigencies of position are not lost on you." What? Wait a minute... "Why indeed, you should find the enemy's chains... an easy burden to bear." He wouldn't!

"Wait!" I burst our, but I see Basch glance at Vaan and then look at me guiltily for a moment before tearing his eyes away.

"Sorry." No! "Can't be helped." Before I can stop him, Basch draws his sword, pointing it at the Marquis.

"Summon the guard!" the Marquis orders. "They're to betaken to Judge Ghis."

The guards are on us instantly, cuffing us before we can even utter a single word of protest. Damn you, Basch. You just _had_ to involve Vaan.

OoOoO

((Still Balthier POV... he's fun to write for!))

"The prisoners, my Lord," an Imperial says as we are led - unwillingly, of course - toward one of those Judges. As we finally stop, the door behind us opens again, a woman - _uncuffed_ - being led to us, although she is only a few steps into the room before she sees Basch. From here, I'd say the look on Amalia's face is one of anger, but I could be wrong.

A moment after she had paused, she continues toward us. Excuse me, toward _Basch._ "Majesty-" Basch begins, but is cut off by Amalia slapping him on the check. Do that again - he certainly deserves it!

"After what you've done! How dare you!" Amalia begins to rant. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Come now, come now," Judge Ghis say, interrupting her little rant. "Have you forgotten your manners? This is hardly the courtesy due... the late princess Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca."

"Princess?" Vaan asks incredulously, and Fran and I exchange puzzled glances.

"To be sure, she bears no proof of her former station. No different than any mean member of the Insurgence."

"The Resistance," Amal- excuse me, _Ashe_ states firmly.

"The consul asks the ministry of the disthroned royal family in restoring peace to Dalmasca. Those who foster instability and unrest, who claim royal blood without proof... they shall meet their fate at the gallows. There are no exceptions."

"I will not play puppet to Vayne!"

"King Raminas entrusted me with a task," Basch informs them. "Should the time come, he bade me give you something of great importance. It is your birthright: the Dusk Shard. It will warrant the quality of her blood. Only I know where to find it."

"Wait," Ashe commands. "You took my father's life!" No, he didn't... "Why spare mine now? You would have me live in shame!"

"If that is your duty: yes."

"Stop being so stubborn!" Vaan says, interrupting their little spat. "Keep on like this and you're gonna get us all killed."

"Don't interrupt!" the princess commands. Suddenly, the magicite in Vaan's hands begins to glow.

"What?"

"Vaan. That stone," is all Basch is able to get out.

"I-it was in the palace treasure."

"Well, well," the Judge laughs. "Splendid! You've brought the stone with you! This spares us a good deal of trouble."

"Don't give it to him!" Ashe commands Vaan. The Imperial guards keep her back. Vaan looks toward Fran and me, and I nod my head toward the Judge, indicating that he should hand it over. He nods, then turns to the Judge.

"You have to promise: no executions," he says as he hands the Judge the stone. The Judge waits until Vaan has stepped back to speak.

"A Judge's duty is to the law. Take them away. Lady Ashe is to be quartered separately," the Judge says, studying the stone.

Guards surround us and force us to follow them, taking the Princess elsewhere.

This will be interesting.

OoOoOoOoO

me: sorry about the length! Also, I apologise if there are any mistakes in actions (except those I have deliberately changed), but the script i'm going by is somewhat old, and it only has dialouge from the cutscenes (which is why a bunch is missing.), and it doesn't really say what they are doing. (it has a few of the actions, but not much.)

also, i'm pretty far ahead of this in my gameplay. (first i was behind, now i'm ahead... I'm never in the right place!) I'll try to catch this up, and then the chapters will likely be much more descriptive, and I'll probably write scenes for the boss fights (at least).

please review, and i'll try to get the next chapter up soon!


	10. NOT A CHAPTER AN!

ff-kh-luvrgrl: hey all! Sorry, this isn't an update, but I just wanted to tell you guys that I'll try to get up new chapters – and the updated chapters of _Master will Burn_ – as soon as possible. I was able to get all of my fanfiction on a memory card that I bought for my psp, and so I have access to it… as soon as I find it again… ((sweatdrop))

sorry…

Peter: ((facepalm))

Me; ANYWAYS, I just wanted to thank all of my lovely readers. I was searching for a fic on google and hit the first search result, which took me to – my profile! (weird!) I happened to check the number of reviews for _Remember Me?­_ (there's 69 – haha, love that number!) and _Master will Burn_ (40 – I think). The last time I checked, Remember me? had 33 and MWB had about 27. I feel so loved!

Peter: I think it's more impatience than love.

Me: ((whacks Peter on head)) meanie! ((glomps Kakashi)) but you'll make me feel better, right?

Kakashi: ((startled from book)) hmm?

Me: ((whispers in ear))

Kakashi: not until you've finished this.

Peter: ((sad look))

Me: YAY!! Anyways, sorry for the long wait. Hopesully, I can upload the edited chapters of MWB soon and get the next chapter of _Remember me?_ up.

Well, bye for now!

((is dragged off by Kakashi))

Peter: ((sulking)) she forgot to submit it! Do I have to do EVERYTHING?!

… stupid ninja.

me: ((off-screen)) heard that!

Peter: Shit! ((hits "submit" button))


End file.
